The Unknown
by Rene Miashi
Summary: “What are you doing? No… Stop… Leave him be you…. You…You monster!” A girls yell rang from the inner bows of a factory garage. “Please N“ The voices suddenly stopped. Nothing was heard except the soft whisper of the wind. TalaOCKai
1. Chapter 1

The Unknown

By:

Rebecca

Cooke

Illustrations

By:

RM

Story Plot

By:

Little Anna

"What are you doing? No… Stop… Leave him be you…. You…You monster!" A girls yell rang from the inner bows of a factory garage. "Please N-" The voices suddenly stopped. Nothing was heard except the soft whisper of the wind.

A boy walked out from the shadows of the many vehicles. He knelt down next to the girls warm but lifeless body. Tears formed in his eyes as he softly touched her cheek. This girl was his savior… and now he was alone with her murderer.

"Why," He whispered. A solemn tear slid down his face as he touched her golden hair. "Why her?" He asked the man. Standing up the boy looked at her murderer. The boys crimson eyes were dull and sad. "She had done nothing to you and yet you hunted her down like she was a witch!" The young boy ran at the man. His fist was raised and tears freely streamed down his face.

The man looked down at the boy and grabbed his fist. "She was a threat to us all. She could have killed you in a second"

"But she was protecting me! She wouldn't have harmed anyone!" The boy yelled back.

"She was a danger to us. She was a danger to the whole world. Their kind aren't meant to live!" The man yelled back. The boy went silent.

"Her kind kill. They do not protect." The man said. He let go of the boy's fist and walked over to the girl's body. Kneeling down he picked the dead wait up and tossed her over his shoulder. Lightning hit the sky. Almost as a signal rain started to pour. The man silently disappeared into the pouring rain. The little boy watched the man leave. Something dawned on him… he was alone… plopping down onto his butt he pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged his knees.

After a few hours a car drove into the garage and stopped a few feet from the boy. The door to the passenger's side seat opened and a tall man stood up. Looking around he spotted the boy.

"Where is she?" The man said looking at the boy.

"Taken… she… didn't move…" The boy's voice faded in and out as he spoke. The man seemed to curse silently before walking over to the boy.

"Who took her?" The man said in a stern voice.

"Him…" Was all the boy said before falling silent and burring his face into his knees.

"Damn…" The man growled. Sighing the held out a hand too the boy. "Come with me. We'll find her. Trust me." The little boy looked up at the man then stood and took his hand. The man led the boy to the car and opened the back seat door for him. The little boy climbed into the back and closed the door. The man quickly disappeared into the car and shut the door.

RM-

I know I know it was short. Trust me the next chapter is way longer! In fact, it's at least 3 times as long… I know that's not much but I did say at least.


	2. Chapter 2

The Unknown

By:

Rebecca

Cooke

Illustrations

By:

RM

Story Plot

By:

Little Anna

A man dressed in white and orange walked briskly down a brick hallway. He was silent, no sound echoed down the long corridors. He liked it that way.

Rounding a sharp corner, another man joined him. Clothed in black and blue he matched the other mans pace. The two partners reached the end of the corridor. Pushing the large steel door infront of them open they quickly walked in and shut it behind them. A large man sat behind a large wooden desk, his purple hair fell over his grinning face.

"I have a new assignment for you two." He said as a screen lit to life. The screen showed a picture of a blonde girl with shining blue eyes. "You are to retrieve this Cyborg. Her code name is UCRU, Or Under Cover Retrieval Unit. She was deactivated last night. I want you two to find her body and reactivate her. She will have no memory so you will have to teach her."

"You are sending us on a babysitting mission!" The first man said in disbelief. His icy blue eyes flared as she glared at the larger man.

"Yes. This is a priority mission." The man said sternly. "She is property of the Japanese and American Forces. With out her the peace treaty will fall through and Japan will be crushed. Then we can take back our captured troops and finally get rid of that American shit."

"But sir-"

"No! You are going to follow orders!" The man yelled. Sighing her regained his composure. "She won't know how to do anything so I am leaving it too you two to teach her. We don't know how her programming works so you'll also have to figure that out for your selves." The two men nodded and left the room.

"He wants us to baby-sit…" The blue eyed man growled.

"I just hope she's hot," The other man said with a grin.

"…Yeah really. I don't want to have to train a fat girl. That would be impossible."

"Now, now Tala. Don't be putting any bad thoughts into that head of yours"

"I should be saying the same thing to you Bryan" Tala said with a grin. The two men laughed and went their separate ways.

The loud roar of a helicopter bellowed across the silent area of a park. Two men jumped out from the cab and looked around. A black convertible awaited them on the street. Running over to the car Tala and Bryan clambered into the front seats and roared away. Tala watched as the helicopter flew off ahead of them and disappeared over the buildings.

"Well let's get this over with." Bryan said as he reached into the glove box and pulled out folder with the girls information in it. Opening it he browsed through her profile.

"Yeah really." Tala said with a sigh.

Slowly the black car made it's way through the back streets of Tokyo. The two men watched carefully for any dead bodies lying around. After passing a few cardboard huts the stopped by a building.

"So what is this girl to look like?" Tala asked as she glanced over at the folder. Bryan pulled a picture out of the folder and handed it to Tala.

"She's a typical white chick." Bryan muttered. "Though this is a few years old so she could look like anything now." He took the picture and stuffed it back into the folder. Tala sighed the put his foot on the gas. Moving down the street again they stopped.

"Is that a foot?" Tala asked, as they looked a pile of boxes.

"Yeah…" Bryan said as she opened his door. "And it doesn't look very alive." He muttered before shutting his door. Tala followed closely behind Bryan on foot.

"Yeah I believe you're right." Tala said as they took a closer look at the foot. Bryan reached down to the cardboard box and pulled it away. "I think we have our girl." She said with a triumphant grin.

Below him a naked woman lay. Her body was slightly tan but clod and her hair was in a sloppy bun. Her lips were barely parted but nothing came from them. Tala knelt down next to the girl. He slowly looked her up and down. Reaching down he grasped her should and pushed down on her collarbone with his thumbs. A small gasp came from her lips as her body started to reboot. Short quick paced breaths escaped her mouth as she body quickly became warm. Tala notices a small but across her stomach that had started to bleed. How many of these cuts did she have? Pulling his jacket off he draped it over her bare body.

Bryan made a noise as if to clear his throat. Tala looked over to him then at what he was looking at. At the end of the ally three men stood. He knew each of these men. They were agents for the USA and Japan.

"Leave her where she is!" The tallest man yelled at Tala and Bryan as he took a step forward. His blue hair sat messily on his head and his crimson-red eyes flashed.

"You think you can order us around you Japanese scum!" Bryan said with a sneer as she stepped infront of Tala and the girl. Behind him, Tala scooped the girl into his arm bridal-style.

"She is ours now!" Tala said as he held her protectively. Bryan slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his Beyblade.

"I do not think so!" The man that was standing next the red eyes man stepped forward and pulled his Beyblade out.

"Now, now Ray. I've beaten you before do you really think you can beat me now?" Bryan said in a taunting tone. Tala took the hint and disappeared into the ally with the girl. Ray growled and held his blade infront of him. Bryan chuckled as she held his blade up also. After a few seconds, Ray was sent flying back into the street completely knocked out. Ray's 2 other teammates looked back at him. Bryan took his chance and disappeared. When the tow men turned back, they couldn't find Bryan. Cursing under their breath, they ran down the ally after him.

Once the two men disappeared around the corner Bryan ran out from behind a Dumpster and ran to the black car. Opening the drivers side door he sat down and flashed a grin at Tala.

"Shall we take our leave?" Bryan asked.

"I do believe so." Tala said with a laugh. He looked down at the girl in his lap as Bryan started the engine and sped off down the street.

RM- so there ya have it. It was 3 times as long so be happy! Alrighty I g2g so I'll be posting another chapter… eventually… U yeah.

Review Replies:

Silver89Wolf- actually he isn't. He was a boy placed under her care for the moment. Then she was deactivated and well… He had to go with someone else.


	3. Chapter 3

"So how exactly are we… Suposto take care of her

Outside Tokyo the black convertible parked in front of a large grey house. Plucking the locks on the car Bryan slid out of the car and stood looking up at the new house. It was a three story building, equipped with a green yard and sprinklers.

"I guess Boris wanted us to have a nice place to train her at." Bryan mumbled as he slammed the door shut. Tala followed suit and exited the car with the girl resting in his arms.

"Yeah, really…" His words trailed off as he stopped at the white picket fence and motioned for Bryan to open the little white gate.

Upon entering the house both men were stunned by the initial beauty and space that the house possessed. Just that opening room was a shocker. With white trim, peach walls, hard wood floors, and weaponry lining the walls it was a wonder that it was theirs.

"I'm going to put her down in one of the bed rooms." Tala called to Bryan already half way up the stairs. Walking down the hallway he picked the first room on his right to put her down in. Walking in he placed her lightly on the bed. Her body was so light it was almost impossible to tell she was a cyborg.

"Having fun?" Bryan remarked as he stood in the door way watching Tala stare down at the girl's body.

"You could call it that." Tala said peering over at Bryan with a grin. "She is an attraction."

"Especially when she's completely helpless and lying naked on your bed." Bryan stepped forward and brushed past Tala to take a seat nest to the girl's body. Tala quirked an eyebrow at his friend then shook his head and laughed.

"And here I thought you liked a challenge in your women."

"When they're not virgins yes, when they are then no." Bryan said with a devilish grin.

"How do you don't she's a virgin?" Tala said as a mischievous look passed his eyes.

"I plan to find that out before the night is over."

"In my bed?"

"I'm not gonna touch her, you are." Bryan stood up from the bed and patted Tala's shoulder. "You're stiff, you need to relax and life a little more often.

"I live as often as I want." Tala said giving Bryan a menacing glare.

"What? You can't blame me for trying. I've never seen you with anyone so what am I to expect? If I didn't know better I'd say you were a virgin your self… or Gay." Tala sent Bryan a good stone dead glare that sent the slightly shorter Russian moving towards the door. "Good thing I know better. Have fun."

Bryan quickly left the room and closed the door silently behind him. Tala sighed then moved towards the dresser and pulled open the nearest drawer. Looking inside he pulled out a pair of black boxers. Reaching into another drawer he lifted a small spandex muscle shirt into his hand. Closing the drawers he turned to the woman on the bed.

Moving towards the bed he held up the two items in either hand. Hopefully the shirt would fit her… Stopping at the edge of the bed Tala looked down at the limp body he was about to dress. His jacket was still draped over her body, barely sheltering her from the cold air of the room.

"Damn Bryan." He muttered as he leaned over the cyborg's body. Stripping her of his jacket he started to dress her. The boxers barely went over her full hips, but fit snuggly around her waist. The top was a whole different story. He couldn't stop staring at her ample breasts. He had tried to ignore them earlier but now he was thinking he might just take Bryan's suggestion to heart. He could already feel his pants getting tighter. But it was the thought that crossed his mind that kept him from pursuing his desires.

She had once been a normal human girl with a normal body, so what part of her were replaced with mechanical parts? Was her slim waist and large chest natural of man made? He didn't want to be playing with something that wasn't hers. It just wasn't as much of a thrill.

In the time he had been thinking his hands had wandered over the girl's soft skin. To him it felt baby soft like being temporarily dead hadn't done a thing to her. But in reality her skin wasn't natural. Good thing he didn't know that.

"Mmm…" Tala looked down at the girl slightly shocked. Bright purple eyes stared up at him. Tala almost jumped off of her until he saw that she was smiling at him. Quickly snapping the spandex shirt onto her frame he stood up from the bed and looked down at her blankly.

"Bryan!" He yelled hoping to get the smaller Russian's attention.

"What? Did you get stuck or something?" Bryan yelled from the down stairs living room.

"No! Get your ass up here!" Tala Yelled as her watched the girl roll over onto her side so she could easily see him.

"What do you want?" Bryan asked as he walked into the room. "Oh… That's what you wanted. Why'd you put boxers on her?"

"It was the first thing that came to mind." Tala answered glaring at Bryan.

"She has her own room ya know." Bryan said with a grin. "In fact she almost has her own clothes line. Lots of skimpy stuff."

"You went looking?"

"What? I took a look around."

"In her dresser?"

"Actually she had a walk in closet."

"My god. They really aim to spoil her."

"Not spoil. Convince. They know the Japanese are gonna come looking for her so they want to make sure she want to come back if they do managed to get her."

"And why wouldn't she want to come back?"

"She is an American you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. America supplied the person and Japan put the parts in her."

"What did they put in her?"

"Well it's hard to say, but according to the records her arms and legs are enhanced, her bones are titanium and most major organs have been replaced. On top of it all 75 of her head is a computer."

"What major organs were left alone?"

"Reproductive system. The best part if ya ask me."

"What about her-"

"Boobs? Natural. It's amazing. It's like she's a copy of Pamela Anderson."

"Pamela Anderson?"

"American boob girl. She's got the biggest honkers I've ever seen!"

"Is she fat?"

"If you consider a 24 inch waist fat then yes."

"Damn."

"You know it."

"Boob Girl?" Tala and Bryan looked over at the girl wide eyed.

"She catches on fast," Bryan muttered.

"Pamela?"

"Uh… What do we do?" Bryan asked looking quite dumb founded.

"I dunno." Tala said glancing over at he friend.

"We really need a woman around here."

"We have one, She's just needs to be trained."

"You know what I mean!"

"Nope, not really." Tala flashed Bryan a smirk then looked back at the girl.

"Empty."

"Yeah, Empty headed." Bryan said rolling his eyes.

"Almost empty. She'll be easy to teach. He lips obviously remember the words. We just have to teach her what they mean."

"You have fun with that. I'll teach her the more joyous pleasures in life."

"You have fun with that. I'll work on making her human again."

"Oh, I will." He said winking.

"Oh god."

"What? You can join us if you-"

"Absolutely!" Tala said in an extremely girly tone.

"Really? Okay, I'll"

"You're and idiot!" Tala said clearly pissed off that Bryan didn't catch his mocking tone.

"Well If I've never seen you with a chick-"

"I'm straight, thank you very much. You on the other hand I'm not so sure about." Tala rolled his arctic orbs and stormed out of the room.

"Dude! It's called group sex!"

"Shut up!"

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"I heard that!"

"Freaky cyborg." Bryan mumbled.

"I'm not a cyborg!"

"Then why do you plug into a computer?"

There was no answer.

"Thought so."

"Get down here so I can hit you!"

"Absolutely!" Bryan yelled mimicking Tala's earlier voice.

"You're an Idiot!"

"Thank you!"

"Oh my beeping god."

"You're supposed to say fuc-"

"Shut your trap!"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Don't make me come up there!"

"You want to join us?"

"No!"

"You're the one who suggested it."

"Just shut up!"

"Beeping!" The girl shouted merrily. Bryan looked at her like she was an alien.

"Damn it Tala! You're teaching her the wrong way to say things!"

"Just don't teach her anything bad. Geeze."

"Damn it!" The girl said repeating Bryan's pervious statement.

"What did I just say?" Tala shouted from down stairs.

"Um… It's not my fault! She's a broken Record Player!"

"God damn it Bryan! Teach her something useful!"

"Alright!"

"Something other then how to be good in bed!"

"But-"

"Just do it!"

"Damn…" Bryan glared at the open door to the hallway with distaste. Looking back at the girl he sighed. Walking over to her he lifted her off the bed bridal style and started for the door. The girl snuggled into him happily then sighed.

"Damn."

"Shut up."

"Damn." The girl repeated.

"Quiet!"

"Shut up."

"Silence!"

"Damn."

"Shut up!"

"Quiet!"

"Damn it!"

"Beeping!"

"What the hell?"

"Pamela!"

"Shut up!"

"Damn."

"Shut your pie hole!"

"Pie Hole!"

"Oh my fucking god!"

"Bryan! I heard that!" Tala yelled from the down stairs.

"Pamela!"

"It's not my fault! She won't shut up!"

"Shut up!" The girl cheered.

"Bryan!"

Bryan yelled in frustration as he marched down the stairs to the living room. "You take care of her! I can't deal with retarded people! Especially women!"

"I'm sorry, but football takes priority." Tala said as Bryan walked into the room only to stare at the TV screen.

"I thought football season was over?"

"Nope, we're in Japan. I was talking about the round foot ball."

"Soccer?"

"Yeah."

"Boring." Bryan mumbled as he walked over to Tala and dropped the girl onto his lap and walked into the kitchen in search of food.

"What am I supposed to do with her?" Tala asked looking over to the kitchen.

"Keep her warm I guess. You were the one who put her in hardly any clothes." Bryan said as he popped up from below the counter tops with the corner of a bag of pop corn clenched between his teeth and a large bowl in his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Making pop corn, duh."

"Oh." Tala turned back to the TV not really paying attention to the girl on his lap.

After a few minutes of idly sitting there the girl looked up at Bryan as he took a seat on the other side of Tala. The scent of buttered popcorn was making her hungry. Neither of the guys were paying much attention to her because of a bad call by the refs. While they were yelling at the screen she was slowly extending her hand towards the bowl.

"That was the worst call ever!" Tala yelled angrily at the screen.

"How do you understand this crap?" Bryan asked as he stared at the screen quizzically.

"It's not crap. I played it a while back when we had some free time."

"You had free time?" Bryan looked at Tala with wide eyes.

"Yep. Lots. I just used most of it on practicing my blading skills."

"Lucky."

"What? I couldn't sleep so instead we would sneak out back and play a few games."

"They got another goal." Bryan said as he pointed at the screen with a lazy finger.

"I missed it!" Tala grumbled as he absently rested his hand on the girl's stomach. She contracted her hand from the bowl and rolled into a ball in a fit of laughs. Tala looked down at her with a quirked eyebrow then grinned. Poking her side she giggled and rolled over.

"What are you doing?" Bryan asked looking over at Tala with his own brow quirked. Tala's grin only grew as he poked her other side.

"She's extremely ticklish." He said running a finger lightly over her arm making her jump and jerk it away with a giggle.

"You're an idiot." Bryan mumbled as he took another hand full of pop corn and shoved it into his mouth. Tala rolled his eyes then turned his attention back to the girl lying across his lap. Just as he was about to start tickling her again she rolled over just enough to cover her belly by pressing against his abdomen. Tala quirked another eyebrow at her then lightly ran his hand over her outer thigh. That earned him a low growl as a shudder passed through the girl's body. She curled into him, pulling her legs to his side like she was his own personal inner tube.

"Damn." She mumbled into the couch. Tala chuckled. Bryan glanced over at him with a small grin.

"She's rather sensitive." He said as he ran his right hand over her side earning him a muffled growl.

"Are you having fun?" Bryan asked as he watched his partner in crime from the corner of his eye.

"Actually, yes I am." Tala replied as he curious ran his hand softly over the black fabric covering her back.

"Seriously man, you need to get laid." Bryan said as he rolled his eyes and went back to watching the soccer game that he didn't understand.

"If you are so interesting in having sex your hand it already attached and the bath room it over there." Tala waved his hand absently in the direction of the open bathroom door.

"Unlike you I can hook up with a woman at any time."

"I could if I ever wanted too."

"Right." Bryan rolled his eyes again.

"I'll make a bet with you. Tonight we go clubbing and who ever scores the most girls earns 50 bucks from the loser." Tala said with a grin as he continued to play with the girl on his lap.

"Deal, but first we need to get her up and moving." Bryan said nodding down to the girl.

"And we need to name her." Tala said, his eyes still attached to the girl below him.

"Hm, let's make that part of the bet. For now we will call her Stacey, but whoever wins names her permanently.

"Alright. I can agree with that."


End file.
